Forever After
by xXMADD1EXx
Summary: Want to know what happens after Forever? Well, then read on!
1. Prologue

**Yet another brand new story! The idea was just floating around in my head, so I decided that this would be a cute little thing to write about. I will give you all an update of Wings later on, and tomorrow, hopefully Skyscraper. I will put up the first chapter today, since this is just the prologue.**

 **Mina's POV- 2 years later…**

I cradled the sniffling bundle of pink, and smiled. She giggled, and Fae magic burst from her fingers. I cuddled her closer. I was surprised that she had Fae magic as powerful as this. However, what surprised me even more, was that she was born with a tail. My own tail had reappeared, along with my siren side when I became a Fate **.** Her tail, in brilliant shades of purple, had disappeared shortly after her birth.

A small lock of brown hair curled at the top of her head, and her eyes, were an unusual mixture of brown, and blue, sometimes looking one, or the other. When we were deciding on a name, we agreed to leave the middle name until her birth, and now, more than ever the name Violet has come up.

A woman with dirty blonde hair, pulled up into a severe bun entered the room, with a piece of paper in her hand. Teague had fallen asleep in a small chair off to the side. The woman _click-clacked_ over, and placed her hand over Teague's sleeping form. Her fingertips glowed for a second, before Teague jerked awake, accidentally brushing against the woman's hair. He scowled, and sat up. The woman sniffed.

"I'm here with the child's birth certificate. Please fill it out within a half hour." She walked out, probably to go fix her bun. Teague rubbed his face, and stood up. Grabbing the piece of paper, he made a pen materialize in his hand. He smiled softly.

"Do we have a decision?" he joked, using a game show host voice. I stared down at the baby, and nodded. Hands shaking, Teague filled it out. When he finished, I picked it up, and read his spidery script. ' _Grace Violet'_ I smiled. This was one of the greatest days of my life.

 **Annnnddd… that's about it! I will post the second chapter soon!**


	2. Chapter 1

**One word. Shopping… I am so sorry, I got caught up, and by the time I got back it was late, but anyways here's your chapter two! Hope you all enjoy, and don't forget to R &R!**

* * *

 **Grace's POV- 15 years later…**

* * *

I zipped through the water, only stopping to chat with some friendly ocean creatures. When I reached my treasure cave, I heard the sound of rushing water. I yanked up a piece of ocean kelp, and changed it into a small dagger. Slowly pushing aside the seaweed above the door, I swam inside. When I saw a small figure looming in the shadows, I saw that he or she wasn't a threat, seeing as they were hiding.

You can come out," I called. "I won't hurt you."

I quickly turned the dagger back into kelp. Swimming closer, I saw that it was a boy, judging by his well- built figure. However, I couldn't see his face, because his back was to me.

"Turn around," I said, focusing. The Lure was a very tricky skill to master, but I had it down. He turned around, his eyes having taken on a gold-ish hue. I now imagined that I was taking a cloak off of him, and suddenly, the gold eyes changed to a startling green.

"Who a-are y-you?" he stuttered. I smirked.

"I think the question is," I paused for effect. "Who are _you?_ " I chuckled. "Seeing as you are in my treasure cave."

"Fair enough," he mumbled. "I'm Jake," he said.

"And I'm Pr- um Grace, just Grace." I inwardly cursed. I didn't want this new stranger to know who I was, in hopes of starting a _real_ friendship with him. Although, under normal circumstances I would have had him punished for violating private property, he didn't seem like a threat.

"So I have a question," I said. "Where are your gills?" I asked, pointing to my own. He brushed his raven black hair out of his eyes. He sighed.

 **( A/N I promise you guys, he's not Percy Jackson!)**

"Well, my dad is a nixie, so I don't need gills," he explained. I was confused.

"Then why aren't you green?" My mom told me about an old friend who was a nixie, and how she and Uncle Charlie saved him.

I didn't think it was possible, but the already pale boy became as white as a ghost. We floated there for a few minutes, until he spoke up.

"She's a pixie," he muttered.

"Who?" I asked.

"My mom," he clarified. "That's why I'm not green. Also, I have…" he trailed off, looking embarrassed.

"Wings?" I finished. He nodded. He must have been using a glamour to hide his wings.

"Can I see them?" I pleaded.

"Umm…" he looked mortified, but finally complied.

"Ok." He closed his eyes, and the area behind him began to shimmer. When the shimmering stopped, I saw webbed wings, the color of sea foam. They weren't huge. In fact they were relatively small, but as a boy, with his stupid boy pride, he kept them hidden. Having wings isn't a big deal. My dad's friend has a son, Dustin, who doesn't hesitate to show off his. He's always flirting with every girl who comes his way, and unfortunately, I'm his next victim.

I looked back at Jake, who had begun to admire some of my treasures. Swimming quietly over to him, I saw that he was looking at a dagger. It _was_ in fact the legendary Erjad, but all the hatred had been sucked out of it. Just to be safe though, I had a glass case around it.

A deep booming sound filled the air. It was my godfather clock. Jake floundered, but I didn't even flinch. I counted. _One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine._ Nine!? I was supposed to meet my parents for breakfast! Apparently, today is the 20th anniversary of the day my mom saved the Fae plane, and all of her friends are coming.

"Jake," I said. "I have to go. You probably should too. Your parents are probably wondering where you are. I'll talk to you later though. Ok? Bye!" I rushed out. Jake looked ready to say something, but I cut him off.

"Later," I told him. As I swam off, I wondered if I should have let him talk. Once I reached the castle's underwater gates, I input the code and swam through. I propelled myself through the streams, leading up to the main lake. Hopping out of the water, I changed my tail back into my usual legs. I ran into the foyer, and tore up the stairs leading to my room.

Once inside, I slammed the door shut and began sorting through my closet, trying to find something to wear. I emerged with a lavender knee- length dress, and a matching ribbon. I pulled off my old t-shirt and shorts, and threw on the dress. Almost tripping over myself, I ran to my shoe rack and pulled out a pair of low, purple heels. I slipped them on, and walked over to my bathroom. Using my magic, I made my hair roll down my back in waves.

Suddenly rethinking the ribbon, I grabbed an amethyst circlet, and placed it on top of my head. I stared at my reflection before grabbing my favorite tube of lip-gloss, and smearing the tinted pink color onto my lips.

Closing my eyes, I used the teleportation trick my dad taught me, and when I opened my eyes, I saw my parents' throne room. Rushing in, I stood in between my parents' thrones, just as guests began to arrive.

"Mr. and Mrs. Carmichael, and their daughter!" I waved to Juli Carmichael, my best friend since we were four, and smiled.

"Mr. Charlie Grimm!" I leapt down the platform, nearly face-planting.

"Uncle Charlie!" I called delightedly. I tackled him in a bear hug, and he chuckled. Brushing off his suit, he smiled as we both walked over to my solemn-faced parents.

"Grace!" my mom scolded, gently. I smiled sheepishly. Uncle Charlie was my favorite person ever. He didn't talk much, so he was a great listener for when I needed to vent about my problems. He reached over to hug my mom, and shake hands with my dad. Before he walked off, I made him promise to sit next to me at breakfast.

After greeting several other guests, the last family finally arrived.

"Mr. Nix, Ms. Ever, and their son!" I yawned. My stomach had been growling ferociously, since I hadn't really eaten much at dinner. My dad poked me, and I playfully smacked his finger away.

As the family was leaving, I decided to see what they looked like, before the left.

Big mistake.

The last thing I saw before passing out, were a pair of bright green eyes, staring straight at me.

* * *

 **That's all for now guys! Next chapter will be in Jake's POV. Just a side note, Nix and Ever are married, but Nix doesn't have a last name, so I didn't know what to write! Until next time…**

 **-MADD1E**


	3. Chapter 2- Part One

**Hey guys! If you're wondering why I've gone MIA for the past MONTH, there are a few. For one, my grandmother was in the hospital, has a surgery, and was in critical condition, so I took some time off of writing to spend time with her. Also, the usual million hours of homework, and extracurricular activities piled on top. I'll try my best to update for you lovelies, but I can't exactly say how often. I hope you all understand, and please enjoy the story!**

* * *

 **Jake's POV- Part 1**

* * *

Stretching, I slowly opened my sleep encrusted eyes. I groaned. Today my parents and I were going to the Fae plane to celebrate its 10th year of prosperity and all that junk. I flicked some hair out of my eyes, and rolled out of bed.

"Jake!" my mom called. I grunted, looked at the clock which read 7:00 a.m., and stumbled into my bathroom. After I was done in there, I wandered into the kitchen to find a bright-eyed Juli Carmichael sitting on one of the stools in the kitchen.

"Hi!" she greeted cheerfully. Staring, she frowned. I looked down, and realized that I was still in my pajamas (which only consisted of a pair of fleece-y pajama pants... and underwear of course). Blushing, I ran back upstairs like a mad-man. Juli and I had known each other for a little over ten years, but it was still embarrassing having someone other than my parents see me like this.

Grabbing the first clean looking shirt and jeans I find, I stalked back to the bathroom. Before pulling on my jeans however, I saw a pair of swimming trunks and grabbed them instead. Once I was fully dressed, I sped down the stairs, knocking over a very startled Juli. She gave me and understanding smile, and hopped back up. As we walked to the back door, I studied her face.

Juli had Nan's fair skin, but that's where all similarities with her parents end. She had warm, chocolate colored eyes, and long caramel colored locks. A small, lopsided smile usually graced her heart-shaped face.

As soon as she reached out for the handle of the door, my mom decided to call us to the kitchen for breakfast. I trudged over, and plopped down on a barstool, the sweet aroma of pancakes and syrup filled the air. A grin slowly took over my face, as my mom set down a mile high stack of warm, buttery pancakes and a bottle of syrup.

I grabbed a plate, and before getting any pancakes, poured a thick layer of syrup at the bottom of the plate. Satisfied, I reached for a pancake, stretching across the countertop. On my way back to bringing my breakfast to my plate, my elbow unceremoniously knocked into the plate of syrup, which came crashing down on top of my lap.

Drenched in syrup, I sat there shocked for a few seconds before bringing my arm to my mouth, and licking off the syrup. Juli, who was in the process of transporting a bite into her mouth gaped in shock. My mom rushed over, the sympathy evident on her pale face.

"Juli dear, I'm so sorry you had to see that," my mom sighed to the frozen girl. After a second she mumbled a quick, "I'm used to it," before shoving the suspended fork into her mouth. Juli and I had been friends ever since we were little. So by now she's used to my unusual clumsiness, and extreme naïvety.

After breakfast was finally over, I jumped up from the stool and ran outside to the lake. I loved this lake, and I've been swimming in it ever since I was able to. My parents made sure to get a house wth a source of water for my dad, who even though isn't a nixie, has a fondness for water. Bare feet on the dock, I ran to the edge and peered at my distorted reflection. I took a breath, and dove down into the clear blue water, removing all the sticky-ness from my pale skin. Fish swam past, darting in and out of the algae-covered rocks.

I had been under for what felt like an hour, before I heard a voice yelling out my name.

"Jake! Come inside and get ready! It'll be time to leave soon!" I slowly floated to the surface of the lake, when I saw my mom frantically waving from the back door, and Juli dozing off on a bright orange lawn chair.

I glided over the the edge of the lake, stood up, and shook my head to get rid of the water absorbed by my hair. Smirking to myself, I stepped over to Juli, and flung my hair to the side, making sure to get her wet in the process. She bolted upright and blinked in surprise. I smiled innocently while she glared pointedly while standing up.

"Well," she began, "I have to get home so I can be ready for the celebration on the Fae plane." Turning, she walked along the side of my house to the driveway. She stopped, and waved back at me before continuing to walk home. I, on the other hand, stood basking in the sun for a few minutes before I trudged to the side door. Bolting up the stairs, I paused at the top as I heard my mom call, "We have to be there earlier than I thought. We are going to visit your grandparents, so hurry up Jake!" I responded with an exaggerated sigh.

Once I was dressed and ready to go, I bounded down the stairs. My parents were waiting in the living room, the seam ripper resting on the coffee table in front of them.

"Ready to go Sport?" my dad asks with a grin. I made a pained face at the old nickname.

"Let's just go," I mumbled, loud enough for my parents to hear. My mom then grabbed the small silver tube, and pressed the round button. Next thing we knew, we were standing in front of a grand manor, covered in glitter.

* * *

 **Hey guys! I forgot to mention that since Jake's chapter is preeettty long, I'm going to split it into two parts, hopefully it'll be up within the week! Love you all soooooooo much! Kisses!**


End file.
